Happy Ever After, After All
by Devaney Walsh
Summary: What if things had gone differently? What if Romeo actually got his Juliet? Trory


Happy Ever After… After All

Trory Fan Fiction:

Tag Line: What if things had gone differently…what if Romeo actually got his Juliet?

Disclaimer: I own nothing…literally! All the characters here belong to the incredible Amy Sherman-Palladino. Me well I just own my creativity!

A/N: Ok so here it goes, my attempt at changing the universe, mwhahahaha (evil laughter in case you couldn't tell) ok so enjoy! Ooh and that pretty little button at the bottom of the page…I dare you to press it!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where in God's name is Tristan!" Paris ranted "if he isn't in here in 2 minutes I am kicking his cocky, playboy ass all the way to Alaska!"

"Does Carolina work for you?" Tristan asked softly as he walked up to where Rory and Paris were standing.

"What? What the hell does Carolina have to do with anything? Why aren't you in costume, we're on in 5!!!!" Paris fumed.

"I got in some trouble; my dad pulled me out of school, so I guess I can't be Romeo after all."

"Over my dead body!" Paris declared and walked away.

"What did you do Tristan?" Rory asked softly.

"Bowman, Duncan and I decided to break into Bowman's dads safe."

"What?! Tristan!" Rory said disapprovingly.

"Hey, we didn't think anything would happen, I mean Bowman had a key. But then one of those crazy silent alarms kicked in, and well the cops showed up."

"So the cops are sending you to Carolina?"

"No, the cops decided that are parents could discipline us. Bowman got a warning. Duncan got his car taken away. And me, well I get shipped off to military school in South Carolina."

"Harsh."

Tristan opened his mouth to say more when Paris rushed up to then. "I talked to your father. You can do the show."

Tristan and Rory gawked "But how," he asked "Dad said it was out of the question when I asked."

"Well apparently I know how to pull strings, now get dressed!" and with that she was gone.

"You better get a move on Romeo" Rory said with a smile "the blond Joseph Stalin over there waits for no one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All eyes were on the stage as Tristan spoke Romeo's famous last line.

"O true apothecary thy drugs are quick, thus, with a kiss, I die." He leaned forward to press a kiss to a still Rory's lips, and then collapsed on her chest. They held the position until the curtain closed and the crowd burst into cheers at the completion of the most famous scene of the epic love story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory had searched everywhere for Tristan. After their scene they had headed back stage to change while Summer's group finished up the last scene. Rory wanted to say goodbye to him. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to bid farewell to the boy who had done nothing but make her life hell. "Maybe I do have feelings for him" she thought as she searched the school. "What about Dean…" her conscience reminded her. She shook her head, there was no spark with Dean anymore, he was safe and constant, but when she kissed him she didn't get butterflies anymore. She thought back to her kisses with Tristan, the one at Madeline's party had made her cry because she was scared, she hadn't wanted the kiss to end, and it scared her more then she would ever let on. And then the kiss tonight, that wasn't really a kiss, just a brush of his lips against hers, feather light. It had left her with that same feeling of disappointment, and the same yearning for more.

She had made up her mind…she really had to find Tristan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder where Rory has got to." Sookie asked.

"I don't know, she said she'd meet us back out here after she changed." Lorelai responded.

Dean just stared at the door, still mad that Rory had gone through with the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tristan!" Rory called as she searched the hallways. The door to her English class was open and she walked inside.

"Tristan." She repeated as she caught sight of his profile as he stood by the window.

"Rory?" he turned at the sound of her voice surprised "I thought I was alone."

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked unsure of her actions now that she had found him.

"No, stay... please."

She looked around the empty classroom. "So why are you here?"

"Just saying goodbye and I'm avoiding my father for as long as possible."

She laughed "Well as long as you have a reason."

"So what about you Rory?" he asked "why are you standing here with me when I'm sure that your bagboy is off somewhere just starved for your attention."

"I wanted to see you."

He turned around to finally face her. "And why is that?"

"I…I just wanted to say goodbye."

He waved with a fake grin plastered to his face "Well then, goodbye, so long, think of me as I rot away in military school."

She took a deep breath "I don't want that kind of goodbye."

He looked shocked for a moment and then moved closer to her, so that if either of them moved an inch their bodies would be pressed against one another. "What kind of goodbye do you want…Rory?"

"This kind." And she moved forward and brushed her lips against his. Tristan moved his hand slowly, as if he was afraid of scaring her away, to the small of her back pulling her to him for a moment. Then he pulled back breaking the kiss.

"Was that good enough for you?" he asked huskily.

"No." she responded.

"Hmm well I'm just going to have to try again now, aren't I?"

"I think that would be wise." She said with a smile as he leaned toward her.

This kiss was different. She knew that from the moment their lips touched. He pulled her roughly to him, and tangled his hands in her hair. His lips moved against her with an intensity she had never felt before, and she responded, yielding herself to him, and desperately hoping that this kiss would never end.

Eventually he pulled back breathing heavily. "Was that better?" he said smiling down at her.

"Much" she said with a laugh. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his face to her hair. She was shocked by the tenderness of the gesture, and smiled softly into his shoulder.

"Do you have to leave?" she asked after what seemed like years.

He pulled back his face pained "Believe me Rory, I don't want to." He chuckled ruefully "I spend all this time trying to get you, and now when I finally do, I have to leave."

"It's not fair" she sulked.

He laughed at her childish expression. "So…"

"So…" she repeated.

"What is this? I mean am I a one-not-quite-night-not-quite-stand and then you go running off to bagboy?" he tried to make his words sound careless but Rory heard the resentment in his voice.

"What do you want this to be Tristan." She said avoiding his question "Am I just another conquest, do I just get tossed in the 'had' pile now?"

He looked mad and upset. "God, no Rory." He took a deep breath "I've wanted you since the day I saw you, but I want you for more then your looks. I want to be with you, for the way you smile, the way your nose wrinkles when you're thinking. For the way you talk, the way you laugh. For your intellect, for your goals, for the way you kiss. And just for the way you say my name." he paused. "I don't want you to be just another girl Ror, I want you to be _my_ girl, and I'm such an ass for asking for this and then leaving."

She smiled. "For my intellect eh?"

He brushed his nose against hers and smiled cockily "Among other things." He pressed their foreheads together "So what do you say Rory, will you be my girl?"

It was hard for her to think with him so close, but she knew one thing for sure, it felt so _right_ in his arms, and if she had her way she'd never leave them again. "On one condition, say my name."

"Rory?" he asked confused.

"No" she smiled "the other one."

He laughed, "See" he said with his playboy grin "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually…Mary."

THE END

A/N: I apologize profusely for the insane mushy-ness but I'm in a really lovey dovey mood today and just had to write this!

Devaney


End file.
